


Tender is the Night

by bladespark



Series: Perique Blend and Fleeting Flame's Sexy Adventures [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Self Esteem Issues, Sweet caring, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladespark/pseuds/bladespark
Summary: Perique Blend barely dares to dream of her crush on Princess Luna. The lunar alicorn is as far above an ordinary bat-pony as the moon itself is above the earth. Luna, however, knows and cherishes each of her thestrals, and when she discovers Perique's crush, she is much more interested than Perique ever thought possible.





	Tender is the Night

Luna flew through the dreamlands, intent on carrying out a special—even sacred—charge.

Flew wasn't quite the right term, for the medium the midnight-dark alicorn moved through was not air. It was a kind of aether, and was much stranger and more sublime than mere air could ever be. But her wings were spread as she drifted among dreams, propelled by will and magic more than by feathers, and "flew" came as close as any word might.

It was daylight in the waking world, which tinted the dreamlands in warm, daylight colors—rather like Celestia's mane, though it might merely be Luna's own mental associations that caused the delicate pastels swirling around her. The hour also meant that the dreamlands were far from crowded. But that lack of crowding was part of the reason she visited it so often during her own sleeping hours, rather than merely resting and dreaming her own dreams. For there were others that slept by daylight. Her thestrals tended towards a nocturnal existence, so as the day drew on, a disproportionate number of the dreamers she found here would be bat ponies. How could she dream herself when she could be guarding the dreams of her ponies?

At the moment the day was very young; Luna had only just lowered the moon before retiring, so many late-sleeping ordinary ponies yet dreamed. Luna, however, ignored their dreams, and sought out the dreams of those she regarded as hers, and who regarded her as theirs in turn. She was close to them in ways she could never be close to any other pony, not even her own sister. Their sacred bond went back many centuries. And so she guarded them; closely, carefully, jealously even.

Today she found no nightmares among them, and no pony nightmare called to her either, so she felt free to indulge a bit of curiosity and investigate whatever benign dreams caught her eye. A nearby dream of lust—pulsing with deep purple desire—drew her attention, and she gave in to temptation and touched it, peering within. 

She had a solemn awareness of how personal and secret the things she saw might be as she played the voyeur. Yet with her thestrals in particular, the personal bond she felt with them made her a little more willing to peek. It was not as if she would be watching the dreams of total strangers, after all. She knew all of her thestrals, to a greater or lesser degree. She further justified herself with a reminder that she would never tell of what she saw. She knew well how to keep a secret. 

Inside the dream, Luna found a fairly typical lustful dreamscape. The room itself was barely a sketch of walls and floor; the dreamer's attention was not on it. A little more thought had been given to the bed, but not much. The occupants of the bed, however, were rendered in loving detail. One was, of course, the dreaming bat pony. She was brown, with a reddish mane and tail. Her eyes were closed, though an unlikely pair of glasses perched before them, probably retained in the dream more by habit than because they actually belonged in this particular scene. Her cutie mark seemed to be a leaf, a bit unusual for a thestral—it was more of an earth pony mark—but not wildly so.

She was familiar; a fairly unique pony even among thestrals, so Luna certainly knew of her. Luna didn't truly _know_ her all that well, though; they were not especially close.

The pony she was intertwined with, however, was somepony _very_ close indeed, for Luna saw her every time she looked in the mirror.

The dream itself looked quite alluring, and Luna was almost tempted to step into her dream-self's place. She could, if she so desired. But no. To dream of such things was not to give true permission for them. Dreams were often mixing of real desire and strange fancy. No, stepping into the dream would be to take liberties that she had no right to take.

But a sly whispering thought floated through Luna's mind as she continued to watch. If she just _happened_ to meet this quite interesting pony who dreamed such interesting dreams, who knew what mutually enjoyable arrangements might be made?

Her attention was drawn back to the dream by a change in the feel of it. It hadn't quite turned nightmare, but there were dark, creeping tendrils around the edges of it now which indicated it might well be heading in that direction. Dream-Luna had broken off the heated kiss the pair had been locked into and was glaring now at her partner. The thestral—Perique, if Luna was recalling her name correctly—wilted under that gaze. "I... I'm sorry," she stammered, apologizing for some imaginary wrong.

"What do you think you're doing?" said dream-Luna. "Do you think you can lie with me like a stallion?"

"I... I... I didn't think..."

Luna didn't wait to hear her dream-self berate the poor pony further. It might give insight into exactly what Perique feared, but such insight didn't seem worth the suffering. She invoked her dream powers and slipped within her dream-self, ousting the dreamer's construct from control over it. "It is I who should be sorry. Forgive me," she said, touching Perique with a gentle hoof.

A distant ringing sounded, and the dream wavered. Luna recognized the bells of an alarm clock. Curse the modern devices! They ruined far too many marvelous dreams. Though it was just as well that this one was ending, truly.

"You did nothing wrong," said Luna with fervent sincerity as the dream broke up around her. "Remember that." Then the dream was gone.

Luna hung once more in the insubstantial aether of the dreamlands. An expression of determination crossed her face as she began to soar among the increasingly rare dreams of the daylight dreamers. She would wake early, and seek out Perique. Not only had her dream been... interesting, but the anxiety she'd sensed called out to her. Perhaps she could do nothing. Perhaps her attentions would be unwelcome in the waking world. But perhaps not. In either case she could not let the wrong she may have done—even as a dream construct—pass without some attempt to make it right.

****

Perique Blend hummed cheerfully as she pushed the broom along the floor of her little tobacco shop on the outskirts of Ponyville. She'd turned the sign to "closed", tidied up the merchandise, and now she just needed to do a little cleaning before she could close up her tobacco shop and go home. She enjoyed her work, but she was looking forward to an hour or two in her garden while the light lasted, and then a pleasant evening relaxing with a pipe of her own product and perhaps a glass of something interestingly alcoholic. Modest ambitions, but enjoyable ones.

Modest summed up much of her life. She had never done anything truly noteworthy, and sometimes that ate at her a little bit, deep down. Yet she was happy enough most of the time. She'd carved out a good life for herself, and given some of the obstacles she'd had to climb over, she felt she'd done very well.

So she hummed and even ventured a silly little dance step with the broom as she finished sweeping. Finally, her daily tasks complete, she turned the key in the lock, ready to head home at last.

"Good afternoon."

Perique turned to see who'd spoken, and froze in place. Princess Luna was standing in the street behind her.

A series of uncomfortably vivid memories rushed through her mind. She'd dreamed of Luna again last night. The end of the dream had been... strange. She could recall the dream turning horrible and shameful, as her dreams did sometimes, but then something had changed. Luna had spoken to her with a peculiar intensity and said... what? Perique couldn't recall, exactly. Something comforting. Something hopeful. But before that... oh stars. Before that the details were blurred but the general outline had been downright indecent. And now the princess, that she'd secretly lusted after for years, that she'd dreamed of night after night, was standing right next to her.

"Hello?" said Luna. "Perique? It is Perique, yes?"

_Oh moon and stars, she knows my name!_ "Uhm. Yes. Hello. It is. I mean I am. I mean..." She stopped, flushing in embarrassment.

"I am Luna, though I suspect you know of me already."

"Yes, of course." Perique tried not to fidget. Luna was right there! The most beautiful, incredible, strong, powerful, wonderful pony in all Equestria was standing _right there!_

"May I walk with you?" said Luna.

"Yes, of course." Perique realized as she said it that she'd repeated herself, and blushed furiously. She was acting like a complete idiot. But Luna only smiled and gestured with one hoof down the road. Perique nodded, trying to gather some semblance of dignity, and started walking towards her home.

Luna walked beside her, very close. Their flanks were almost touching. Perique was sure she could feel Luna's starry mane brushing against her shoulder every few steps. Her heart was pounding. She'd seen the princess from afar, but she'd never thought she'd be so close.

"It is good to walk with a beautiful mare," said Luna.

Perique nearly stopped in her tracks. "Uhm. Yes. It is. You are." _Oh stars. I am such an idiot._

Luna looked over at her with a smile. "I was not bragging of myself. I spoke of you. You are quite attractive, you know."

Perique blushed furiously. "I... I'm not really anything special."

"Now _that_ is an outright lie. You are unique among thestrals. Even among ponies at large there are few like you."

Perique couldn't help the tiny little snort that escaped her. She knew what Luna must mean. "That may make me different, but I don't think it makes me beautiful. Sort of the opposite."

"Were I to meet you on the street today, knowing nothing of your past, I would find you pleasing to look at, Perique. Yet physical beauty is of little interest to me. Many of those who are outwardly most attractive have little else to offer. Those who have rich inward selves, deep interesting stories, those attract me far more. I _desire_ ," Luna put a subtle emphasis on the word, and Perique could swear she almost winked at her, "ponies who have something more to offer than merely a pretty face."

"I, ah, I'm really mostly pretty ordinary."

"Perhaps. Nevertheless, I find myself quite... interested in you. Would you tell me more of yourself?"

"I... uhm... I don't know what to say." Perique shrugged. "I keep my shop, I have my garden, I don't really do much else."

"There is merit in a simple life," said Luna with a smile. "Yet I know there is more to you than that. Shall I ask the ever-obvious question, about how you got your cutie mark?"

Perique smiled at that. "I got it gardening as a filly, actually. I've always really liked plants."

"So I see. Is that your garden, there?"

They had continued to walk as they spoke, and now they had indeed arrived at Perique's home. The front yard was a decorative garden of flowers and ornamental shrubs. The space was small, but lovingly arranged and tended. The house itself was a bit less kept up—there was a touch of paint peeling and the shutters didn't line up perfectly when closed—but it was hardly a disaster. It was simply obvious that the garden was the owner's first priority. Perique couldn't help but smile as she looked at her plants, healthy and blooming just as they should be. She opened her front gate and stepped through it. Then she glanced back at Luna, who had followed her so closely she was nearly standing on her heels.

"Would you show me your garden?"

Perique blinked, then nodded, a small smile crossing her face. "Of course!" She stepped aside, letting Luna in through the gate. "I have most of the flowers here in front, the herbs and vegetables are in back," she started, gesturing. "Although there are a few flowers back there too..."

It was more than an hour later when Perique finished telling Luna all about her garden. She'd paused to pull a few weeds while she'd talked, and to her surprise the princess had joined in. Luna had then helped her mulch a bed, and cheerfully assisted in picking a few ripe tomatoes as well. Perique had managed to relax finally, in this more comfortable space, though it was downright surreal every time she looked over and saw the alicorn princess of night standing in her garden, getting mud on her hooves.

She might have been even more relaxed if Luna hadn't been so strangely... flirtatious. That was really the only word for it. There had been a lot of intimate little smiles and possible innuendos, as well as several brief touches, casual and yet impossibly electric. Every instance had left her somewhat flustered and confused. It had to be all in her imagination, though; she couldn't believe that Luna would be interested in her.

"I think I need to wash up," said Luna, looking down at herself. "I assume you have somewhere suitable for cleaning mud off?"

"I was just going to shower," said Perique without thinking. Then she blushed furiously as she realized how that might sound. _Oh dear_.

Luna's smile broadened and she wiggled her eyebrows in a playfully suggestive fashion. "My, and here I just wanted to get clean. But if you're offering to shower with me..." She winked.

"I...! Uhm. I have a sink. I mean. You can just wash there. I didn't... uhm. I'm sorry. I wouldn't presume..."

"It's all right, Perique. I know you weren't actually suggesting that we shower together. Not that I would be complaining if you were." Luna winked again, and Perique wondered if she could blush any hotter.

"L-let me show you the sink," she managed, feeling thoroughly flustered. She opened her back door and ushered Luna inside. Most of the downstairs was one large room, which served as kitchen and living room both. The sink was near the back door, and Luna washed the dirt from her hooves there with a smile.

Perique followed her, and when they were both clean, Luna said, "You don't need to fear offending me, Perique. You say you would never presume, yet I do not find such things presumptive. Not in and of themselves."

"I... I don't understand." 

Luna chuckled softly. Then she leaned in close, so close that Perique could feel her breath whisper against her cheek. She found her heart suddenly pounding, but it nearly stopped in her chest when Luna whispered, "I have seen your dreams."

She sat back on her rump, her eyes wide and frantic. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to... I mean it wasn't on purpose. I would never! I know you would never...! I'm so sorry!"

"Hush, hush. There is no need for apologies. Did I not just say that I was not offended by such things?"

"I..." Perique looked at Luna, feeling incredibly confused.

"I have seen your dreams, and I found them flattering. More than flattering, alluring. I found _you_ alluring, Perique."

"You did?"

"Yes."

Perique drew breath to protest, yet as Luna looked at her calmly, with a faint yet sincere smile on her lips, her protests died. She could not truly believe that Luna found her alluring. And yet she also could not believe that Luna would lie. The alicorn of night was known for her occasional pranks, but not for her cruelty, and this would be cruel indeed were it a prank. "I don't know what to say."

"Then say nothing," said Luna, and leaned in close again, but this time not to whisper in her ear. No, this time her lips sought Perique's, and she gave her a soft, sweet, tender kiss.

After she broke it off, Perique found herself lifting her hoof to her lips, touching them for a moment as if to reassure herself that this was real. Then, feeling as if she were daring to venture into some forbidden temple, she leaned in and kissed Luna back.

Luna lifted a hoof to the back of her head, holding her in the kiss, and slipped her tongue between Perique's lips, gently invading her mouth, caressing her tongue with it. Perique let her eyes slide closed as she twisted her tongue with Luna's, her whole body feeling like electricity was coursing through her. She pulled away from the kiss at length and found she was breathing a little bit faster than she should have been. She looked at Luna, still feeling surprised that this was real, yet at the same time knowing it was, and wanting more.

"Not all dreams are born of true desire. But if your dream of me was, I would be very pleased to make the waking world match the dream realm," said Luna.

Protests and denials leaped to Perique's lips, yet any denial would be a lie. Finally she simply said, "It was," and rose to her feet. "So... I... I think we should go upstairs."

"Lead on."

Perique climbed the stairs towards her bedroom with Luna following close behind. She could hardly believe this was real. It surely must be yet another dream. It didn't seem like a dream, but she was about to take Princess Luna into her bed! It _had_ to be a dream. And... oh stars. So many of her dreams ended badly. This was certainly going to end badly. What did she think she was doing? She reached the bedroom and stepped inside, finding she was panting, but no longer with excitement. Rather an anxious fear filled her. This was all about to go horribly wrong, she just knew it.

Luna's hoof brushed her cheek gently. "Perique? Is something wrong?"

Perique shivered, emotions warring within her. "This is wrong. I... _I'm_ wrong. You don't really want to be with me. You want to be with... with... with a real mare. Not with me."

"You _are_ a real mare," said Luna instantly, fiercely.

Perique flinched away from her fierceness, her head drooping. "Am I? I'm not... physically. I... I have a cock, princess. I'm not what you want."

Luna scowled. "What has that to do with anything? Were I to shape-shift, or don a toy, would I not still be myself? Would I not still be Luna? Do not call me princess. I am less a princess than you are a mare."

Perique blinked. "But... you _are_ a princess."

"An ephemeral title, as easily lost as gained." Luna made a throwing-away motion with one hoof. "I am Luna, that is my essential nature. You are Perique, that is your essential nature. We are both mares, one as much as the other. 'Princess' may be gained or lost. One's true self may not be, not so easily as that. Not so superficially." She stepped close to Perique and lifted her hoof, cupping her cheek with it, speaking with soft, passionate intensity. "I care not what is between thy legs, I care only for _thee_."

"I... I..." Perique swallowed, trembling on the verge of tears, not even sure what she was feeling. Suddenly Luna kissed her again, harder and more passionately than before. Perique froze for a moment, then threw all caution to the winds and kissed back, hot and hard, embracing the passion that only moments before she'd been trying to deny.

Luna pulled her close, wrapping her hooves around her. Perique pressed into the embrace, feeling the warmth of Luna's body against hers. They kissed deeply, lips locked tightly, tongues twining together. It was Luna who pulled back from the kiss this time, and that was only to nudge Perique over to the bed. Over to and then into, gently but firmly insisting without needing a word.

Perique was still feeling a little bit nervous, but she willingly let Luna pull her into the bed. Luna once more embraced her, wrapping her hooves around her and holding her close. She kissed Perique again, and Perique kissed back, warmly, melting into her embrace. Luna's hooves began to wander, tracing over her coat, slowly exploring her body. Tentatively Perique began to do the same, daring to touch Luna's sleek, dark coat, to caress her soft-feathered wings, to feel the tingling strands of her starry mane.

The pair nestled together like that for a time, simply touching, caressing, kissing now and then, and cuddling close. Slowly Perique let go of her anxiety and relaxed. Luna seemed content to not rush things, and somehow that was reassuring. 

Unrushed it was, but not without heat. Luna soon began to venture further, kissing from the corner of Perique's mouth across her cheek to her ear, were Luna nibbled lightly. Perique could feel the touch of Luna's seldom-glimpsed fangs and it sent a shiver through her. It was a good shiver though, and she ventured to nuzzle at Luna's neck, letting her own fangs prick gently through Luna's night-dark coat, touching the skin beneath. Luna made a soft, approving sound of pleasure, and her wings fluttered. Perique's spirits lifted. She could do this.

Then Luna nudged her over onto her back. Perique rolled over readily in response, but her heart fell and her body tensed again. She felt suddenly exposed, her position no doubt making her lack of a mare's usual sex organs obvious. Her wings pressed tightly to her sides and she held her hind legs rigidly together. Every trace of arousal she'd been feeling vanished.

Luna bent over her and kissed her again, gently, as if to reassure her. "I shall stop if you wish me to."

"No. I just... I... It's complicated."

"I am sure that it is. But you desire more?"

"Yes! That is... if you do? I know you prefer mares..."

"I do prefer mares. That is why I am with you, and not with a stallion." She smiled, and kissed Perique again, sweetly. Then she planted a kiss just at her collar-bone, and another on her chest below it, and slowly trailed kisses down her barrel, taking her time, giving Perique a chance to relax. 

By the time Luna's trail of kisses reached her navel she had managed to relax her legs, fully revealing what lay between them. Anxiety still gripped her. She wasn't even sure she wanted Luna to touch the organ that she somewhat reluctantly owned; her feelings about that part of her body were tangled and complicated. Yet she could remember the heated desire she'd felt only moments before. She knew she wanted to consummate that desire, and that meant letting Luna touch her cock.

But as Luna kissed lower she didn't immediately move to do so. Instead she trailed her kisses to the side, to plant one softly on one of Perique's nipples. They were small for a mare, but they were also very sensitive, and Perique couldn't help but make a tiny sound of pleasure at the touch. She heard a chuckle from Luna, who began licking and sucking lightly at the nipple. Perique moaned, tipping her head back and closing her eyes. Some of her anxiety slipped away as some of her arousal returned. Luna hummed softly as she continued, attending to one nipple and then to the other. 

Finally she turned her attention to what lay between and below them. Perique was a little bit aroused, but her cock still lay mostly within its sheath. Luna nuzzled at it lightly, the velvet-softness of her muzzle caressing it. Perique shivered. She was still torn, but she couldn't deny that Luna's attentions felt good.

Then Luna licked her. That felt better than good, it felt amazing, and Perique let out a loud moan.

Luna continued her attentions, her tongue caressing Perique's sheath, slowly coaxing her cock erect. Perique moaned again, letting go of more of her tension. Luna licked up the length of Perique's hardening member, the took the tip into her mouth, still caressing it with her tongue as she did. Perique looked down at her. The sight of the lunar princess with her lips wrapped around Perique's cock was one of the most erotic things she'd ever seen.

Surely she had to be dreaming, but she wasn't sure she'd ever had a dream that felt so good. She finally released the last of her anxiety and lost herself fully in the wonderful sensation. Luna continued her attentions, lapping and sucking at Perique's cock. Perique tipped her head back and sighed deeply. It was so amazingly _good_. The pleasure started building, and she didn't want to fight it. She lifted her hips without really thinking about, acting on instinct, pushing into Luna's mouth. Luna made a muffled sound of surprise and pulled her head back.

Perique put her ears back as she realized what she'd done. "Sorry!"

"No, it is well. I merely was not prepared. Please, continue." Luna smiled and lowered her head again, swirling her tongue around Perique's cock again for a moment before taking it into her mouth once more. Perique sighed deeply and started moving her hips again, slowly and shallowly, as Luna moved in response, her eyes closed as she concentrated on pleasing Perique.

"Oh, Luna." Perique reached out to stroke Luna's mane. The sensation as Luna's lips and tongue caressed her was amazing and her pleasure was building rapidly now. She wasn't sure she could hold back even if she wanted to, but she didn't. 

"Ah... Luna... I'm nearly there..."

She half expected Luna to pull back, but she didn't. She stayed where she was, her head bobbing up and down, her tongue caressing with even more intensity than before. Perique let out a low cry as she was pushed over the edge, a spurt of semen erupting from her cock into Luna's mouth.

Luna made a little choked sound of surprise, as if she hadn't quite expected it even though surely she had, and pulled back. The end result was fairly messy but in the heat of the moment, Perique didn't care. All she knew was the pleasure that raced through her.

When it was over, though, and she realized what had happened, she looked down at Luna with a shame-faced blush. The princess was wiping her muzzle clean, an expression of slight distaste on her face. 

"I'm so sorry!" blurted Perique.

Luna's expression instantly changed to one of calm sincerity. "And what have you to be sorry for?" She smiled as she added, "I achieved precisely the results I desired from you, however messy they might have been, and you seemed to enjoy the process." Her horn lit as she spoke, and her magic gathered up the mess in question. It vanished an instant later, sent neatly elsewhere.

"But... uhm... It looked like you didn't like it?"

Luna chuckled. "I had not quite expected the flavor. It has been a very long time since last I tasted it, and memory fades. I will not call the taste pleasant. But the _experience_ was entirely delightful."

"Oh. That's good."

"Indeed! And now, what are your feelings about returning the favor?"

"Oh! I... ah... I don't... uhm, that is..." Perique licked her lips nervously and sat up. 

Luna took the opportunity to straighten as well, perching gracefully on the foot of the bed. "If you are not willing, I will understand. I do not require service in kind. I merely thought you might enjoy it."

"I would! I mean, I want to! I've just never... ah... I've never been with a mare before. What if I do something wrong?" Perique was blushing furiously again, embarrassed to admit her complete ignorance.

"Ah. I see. Well, have no fears. It is no difficult task, if you are willing to put in a small effort. Recall what I just said about the time since last I attempted a, ah, 'blowjob'." Luna's smile was gentle. "I am no expert at that art, but the principle seemed simple enough, and you do not appear to have any major complaints, yes?"

"Hah. No, no complaints at all." She couldn't help but give Luna a smile at that. It had been quite wonderful, really. And no, it hadn't actually been the most expert blowjob in the world, but that hadn't really mattered that much, had it?

"I am sure that you will be able to manage at least as well. Here, allow me to lie down, and venture an attempt. I shall happily direct you at need."

"All right." Perique shifted to make room for Luna to lie on the bed. The princess stretched herself out with cat-like grace, never awkward no matter the restriction of the bed's modest dimensions. Perique felt like a complete clod as she too tried to re-arrange herself so she could comfortably reach Luna's haunches. She looked up at Luna, who was smiling down at her encouragingly. She found her wings starting to tremble with nervousness as she looked away, down to the princess' spread legs.

Luna's deep blue coat covered her outer labia, but a pink blush showed faintly through where her coat thinned somewhat there. The scent of her was an intoxicating musk, sending a wave of desire through Perique that calmed her nerves somewhat. Feeling terrified, yet also eager, and still nearly half convinced that this _had_ to be a dream, Perique lowered her head and tentatively lapped at Luna's outer lips.

"Mmm." Luna's soft sound of pleasure was encouraging, so Perique continued. She dared to lick a little more firmly, tasting a hint of musk and salt. Her tongue teased between Luna's lips, exploring cautiously, but with increasing fervor as Luna began to moan softly. 

Perique pushed her tongue in deeper and swept it up, which got her a shuddering gasp, and then a soft whimper when the stroke ended. She tried that again with the same results. Luna squirmed a little too. Perique licked once more, and the whimper and the squirming both intensified. She realized the sounds were of frustrated need, and with that came a memory about typical female anatomy. So the next lick Perique drew up further, seeking the spot towards the top of Luna's labial folds where there should be... Yes, there it was. Her tongue found a little protrusion, and swept lightly over it.

"Ah, yes," said Luna with a groan that was almost one of relief, her hips lifting a little bit. Perique smiled to herself, feeling pleased, and applied all her attention to the little nub. She lapped and probed at it, exploring the shape and taste and texture of it, trying every different kind of motion she could think of and listening for the ones that seemed get the loudest moans. A particular soft, almost flicking motion seemed to work best, and she did that repeatedly.

"Yesss... don't stop now. Oh yes!" Perique could feel that Luna had tensed, her muscles clenched, her wings spread wide, her head thrown back. Perique applied herself with as much energy as she could muster, practically attacking Luna's clit, flicking her tongue across it faster and faster. Luna lifted her hips a little higher, moaning with every breath, then for a moment she went utterly silent, and her entire body seemed to strain upwards. Perique sensed that she had better not stop now, she continued, though truth be told her tongue was growing tired. But only a moment later Luna let out a cry of "Yes!" as an intense shudder went through her entire body. A second, smaller shudder followed, then a third, and then she went entirely limp, panting hard.

Perique lifted her head, finding she was also panting. Her muzzle was somewhat damp with Luna's juices. She wiped it off, but couldn't wipe off the smile that spread across her face as she looked down at the rather disheveled princess, who looked up at her with a satisfied smirk.

"See? You did quite well. You did not even require instruction."

"Not much, anyway. That was... really nice."

"It was!" Luna stretched luxuriously. "I find myself quite pleased that I chose to follow my impulse and seek you out."

Perique blushed a little, but still smiled. "I'm kind of pleased about that too."

"That is most fortuitous." Luna grinned. "If you were displeased, I should be quite uncomfortable. But here we are, both pleased, and all is well with the world."

"Yeah." Perique stretched as well, feeling good both physically and emotionally. She was just sad that this couldn't last forever. "I suppose you'll have to go soon."

"Must I?" Luna lifted her eyebrows in a gesture of quizzical amusement.

"Well... I mean... I'm sure you have better things to do than spend the night here."

Luna chuckled softly. "Nay. I have no duty that must take me away this night, so if you would have me, I am yours until the dawn." She bent down and planted a kiss on Perique's forehead. "So, shall I stay?"

Perique looked at her in disbelief for a moment, then as the fact that Luna would hardly lie to her sank in, she cuddled herself a little more comfortably against the alicorn's side and sighed blissfully. "I can't think of anything I'd like more."

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for (well, commissioned by, but it was very much my pleasure) a very special somebody, who knows who she is. Many of the best ideas and little bits of worldbuilding in it are hers and not mine.
> 
> I drew some art for this one too!
> 
>   
> [Click for larger](http://sparkcostumes.com/artwork/albums/userpics/TenderIsTheNightColor.jpg)
> 
> If you'd like to see me talk about writing, my works in progress, other creative endeavors, and my life in general, check out [my Dreamwidth blog](https://bladespark.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
